Sneaking Around
by shipper727
Summary: Ally's brother, Dez, brings home foster kid Austin Moon for the summer. Reluctantly, Ally agrees to keep him a secret from their rich parents. But Ally soon finds out that Austin is way more than just her brother's sexy best friend. Summaries are really hard, sorry, but hey smut!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is kinda based off a scene from Pretty Little Liars (kinda.) Tell me what ya think.**

* * *

"They are going to kill you if they find out."

Dez, my annoying older brother by one measly year, was always doing stupid shit. This had to take the cake, though.

"Well, they're not going to find out, so that won't really be a problem."

"You seriously think they won't notice an extra person _living _in our house?"

Dez blinked. "Of course they won't, Al. They barely notice anything we do, and we're their children."

I had to agree with that. Our parents weren't mean or evil. They were just very. . . busy.

I shook my head. This was crazy. "For the last time, Dez. I am not helping you hide a person for the entire summer."

Dez went to St. Mary's, and I went to St. Catherine's, it's sister school. That's why I had never met the boy Dez had brought home.

I peered into the other room where Austin Moon was slouching against a white pillar, looking very uncomfortable. I had to admit he was very attractive. His blond hair was messy and windblown, and his eyes were very pretty. He was lean without being lanky, and he had nice muscles under his school uniform.

Dez took my hands in his, and knelt on the ground. I sighed. My brother was not above begging to get what he wanted.

"Please, Ally. Please. I'm begging you." Dez had a way of getting what he wanted, but I knew his game and I was not going to give in.

"Get up, Dez." I grabbed his arm and dragged him up. "For God's sake. Why can't he just go home?"

Dez sighed, and ran a hand through his flaming red hair. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but Austin doesn't have a home to go to."

I let that sink in for a second. St. Mary's did take a lot of charity cases, wanting to promote the image of a good school that helped the less unfortunate.

"Do you mean. . ."

Dez nodded. "He's a foster kid, and if he doesn't stay here then he has to go to one of those halfway homes for the whole summer."

I sighed. I wasn't completely heartless. It wasn't like we didn't have enough room for him. Our house was practically a mansion, complete with golden gates at the entrance.

Dez saw me breaking, and went for gold. "Just for the summer, Ally. And I promise the next time you need my help, I will drop everything."

That was definitely tempting. Having my older brother owe me could definitely come in handy.

"All right. Fine." Dez jumped, and did a little victory dance.

"Under one condition." I grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down. "If Mom and Dad find out, then I had nothing to do with this."

Dez nodded, a grin still on his face. "Of course. You're the best sister anyone could ask for, Al."

He kissed my cheek, and then dashed through door to tell Austin Moon the good news.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the girls dorm room. We would be going hope next Tuesday when school let out. And apparently now we had a new travelling companion.

* * *

Dez pulled up to our house his sleek Rolls Royce, and pressed the intercom button.

I twisted around in my seat to look at Austin. He had his headphones in, and his eyes out the window. We hadn't had time to change yet, but he'd taken off his tie and jacket. He looked very rumpled, but in an attractive way.

I breathed out through my nose. At least this summer would be interesting.

Dez pulled the car through the gates, whistling the whole time. How my brother could be so happy all the time was one of the mysteries of the world.

Dez parked the car in our garage, which, to be honest looked more like a house than a place where people should keep cars and tools.

Pulling my bags out of the trunk, I turned around and bumped into Austin. His chest was hard and it made me tingle.

Blushing, I looked up into his eyes. "Um, sorry."

"Are you?" He was grinning down at me.

"Excuse me?" What the hell.

He gave me one of those obnoxious smirks that only pretty people could get away with. "You don't look very sorry."

I gaped at him. He had been shy and quiet two seconds ago, and now he was, well whatever this was.

Dez saved me from answering by reaching between us to grab his bags. "You guys ready?"

I gave Austin one more glance and then pulled my bag over my shoulder. "I'm ready."

* * *

Our parents were on a business trip in Paris, so all we had to do was hide Austin from the staff until we could get him upstairs.

Dez opened the door, and peered into the grand foyer. "I'll go first. You guys follow me."

Dez made sure the coast was clear, and then motioned for us to follow him. Austin went in, and I brought up the end. Without incident, we got Austin up to Dez's room, and quickly shut the door.

Dez collapsed on his bed and Austin fell onto a chair. Austin pulled out a cigarette and lit up, his face becoming a little more relaxed.

I grinned. Time to get him back for his little stunt in the garage.

Perching on the edge of Austin's chair, I grabbed the cig from between Austin's lips. "Sorry, we don't smoke in this house."

Austin looked up at me, guilt in his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I-I should've asked first."

Leaning back, I put the cigarette in my own mouth. "Yeah, you didn't even offer to share."

Dez laughed from his spot on the bed, and Austin, after a moment's hesitation, gave a reluctant grin.

He plucked the cigarette out from between my lips. "Very funny, missy."

I smiled at him. This summer was actually shaping up to be a pretty good one.

* * *

My parents came home a week later. It was the first time I'd seen them since Easter.

Dez and I greeted them in the foyer. Both of us a little nervous with the knowledge that we had a hidden person up in Dez's room.

"Hi, mom." I wrapped my arms around my mother's small waist. She was impeccably dressed, as always, in a black Calvin Klein dress.

She pulled away, and gave me a once over. "Darling, you really do need to cut your hair. It's just so, messy."

I hadn't seen my mother in months, and my hair was the first thing she chose to comment on. I just nodded and smiled, promising her I'd get it cut soon.

My dad wrapped his arm around my waist, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "How is my girl?"

"I'm good, dad. How are you?"

"Swamped." Dad frowned, and looked at Dez and me. "You two don't mind finding something for dinner without us. Your mother and I have quite a bit of work to catch up on."

I could feel Dez stiffen beside me. They'd been in Paris on business for the past two weeks, and they still didn't have time for their children.

Dez pasted a smile on his face. "'Course, we'll just go out or something."

They both smiled, kissed us again, and then disappeared into the house.

Dez and I stood there for a second, not saying anything.

Dez broke the silence first. "I think that went well."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Oh, absolutely."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, stretching out on my bed.

Groggily, I got up, and headed to my bathroom. And then frowned, remembering that my pipes were broken.

Walking across the hall, to the guest bathroom, I opened the door.

The shower was already going, however. "Dez?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Austin answered.

He poked his head out of the curtain, and the water dripping down his face only made him seem sexier. "Although you're welcome to join me."

I grinned. "In your dreams."

He smiled, and pulled his head back.

A knock on the door made me jump.

"Ally, are you in there?" Oh shit, shit, shit. That was my mother.

"Uh, mom, I'm in the shower." I called back, panicking.

"It'll just take a second, dear."

My heart just about froze, and I glanced around, looking for an escape. There was really only one option here.

Opening the curtain, I hopped into the shower. And came face to face with a very naked Austin Moon.

I put my hand over his mouth, to keep him from making any noise. "Okay, mom. You can come in."

My mother pulled open the door. "I just wanted to let you know that Dorian Summers is coming to our party this weekend. And you should really look out for him. He's a stunning young man, and his family is very influential."

I groaned. Dorian Summers was all my mother could talk about. He played polo, was well-mannered, and best yet, his family owned a multimillion dollar company.

"Okay, mom. Thanks for the heads up."

My mom left, and I looked at Austin.

His eyebrows were up, and he was looking at me with an expression I couldn't identify.

I couldn't help it. My eyes drifted down his body, and landed on his very hard dick.

I quickly pulled back my hand, my heart practically beating out of my chest.

I was standing in the shower with Austin Moon. And I liked it. I felt my panties dampen, and I knew I had to get out of there.

"Well, this has been very interesting, but I, uh, should really be going now."

I tried to get out, but something grabbed my wrist. I looked up at Austin, my breathing was uncontrollable at his point.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

And then Austin's hot mouth was on mine, and my back was pressed up against the shower wall.

My clothes were completely soaked, and Austin's hands fumbled getting my shirt over my head.

I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his heat radiate against my palms.

Austin hands were on my waist, the water still falling down our faces, only making the kisses seem hotter.

Austin trailed kisses down my neck, stopping just above my bra. My nails scraped against his back, eager for him to continue.

And then my breasts were free, and Austin's mouth was on my nipple. His teeth scraped, and swirled, and it was almost too much.

My head fell back against the shower wall. "Oh, jesus. Austin! Don't stop."

My fingers traced his spine, trailing down over his ass. Austin broke contact, and I whimpered. But soon his lips were on my neck, biting and sucking.

His muscles clenched under my hands, and his smell was all around me.

Austin dropped to his knees, pulling down my shorts and panties in one swift movement.

"A-Austin?"

My voice broke, as Austin's hot mouth met the outside of my thigh. His mouth moved up and up, until-

"Oh god, Austin!"

His tongue swirled around my clit, making my body snap and shudder.

I wrapped my fingers in Austin's hair. "Austin, up. Now."

Austin stood, his hand still on my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders, to steady him.

"I cannot wait to have you inside of me, Ally."

Dirty talk had never worked on me before, but then again I had never met anyone like Austin before either.

A knock on the door made both of us jump. "Ally, are you in there?"

I was going to kill my brother.

"Ally, please, it's important." Dez sounded worried. "Do you know where Austin is."

I sighed. "I'll be out in a 'sec, Dez. And no, I, uh, I don't know where Austin is."

I was still so wet and ready, and by the way Austin's dick stuck straight out, I could tell he was too.

Looking at him, I gasped. I could not believe I had almost had sex with him. What the hell had I been thinking?

I jumped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Well, uh, that was fun, but um, we probably shouldn't do it again, okay?"

I gave him a quick half-smile, and then dashed out of the room.

* * *

**a/n: I'm such a fucking tease. I'm so sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hi guys! So I am really digging this story and I hope you are too. By the way, right now I'm taking a break from my studying so let's hope my writing doesn't suck.**

* * *

"Dez, this had better be really important." My voice was hard, but there was still a tinge of embarrassment in my cheeks. "I was in the middle of. . . something."

Dez ran a hand through his hair, a worry line ran down his forehead. "I couldn't find Austin at all this morning, and mom was acting really weird and I just kind of panicked."

I blew out a breath. I shouldn't be mad at Dez. I mean he had saved me from sleeping with a guy I'd only know for a couple of days.

So why was I still frustrated?

I put a hand on Dez's arm, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Dez. I'm sure they haven't found out about Austin."

"How would you know, you said you hadn't seen him all morning."

I blanched, my cheeks turning an even deeper red. "I-I'm just sure. Okay?"

"What's up guys?" I turned toward the door where Austin had just walked in.

My breath caught in my throat, and all I could do was stare. Austin had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hard chest completely bare. He ran a hand through his hair, spaying little water droplets.

Dez sighed in relief. "Thank god, dude. I thought we'd been busted there for a second."

My brother frowned. "Wait, you were in the shower?" Dez turned toward me. "I thought you were using the guest shower."

I laughed, trying to evade the question. "Look, let's just be happy that we're safe for now."

Dez's forehead wrinkled but he didn't say anything.

"Hey, why don't we go to Karen and Matt's?" I would have said just about anything to get out of that room right then. It was almost physically painfully not to stare at Austin's broad shoulders and chest.

Dez shook his head, but I could tell he had decided to drop it. "Yeah, I suppose, and besides we can all go for a swim."

* * *

Austin and Dez were sitting in the front of the Rolls Royce, arguing about bands and sports and whatever else boys can argue about.

I had my headphones in, trying my best to forget about this morning. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't quite seem to erase the shivers Austin had created inside of me.

Dez pulled the car up Matt and Karen's driveway. Dez and I had been friends with Matt since we were in primary school and still lived at home with our parents. Matt had been six years older than Dez and seven years older than me.

Despite the age difference we'd always had a ton of fun. Matt was twenty-three and last year he'd married Karen, and had a baby girl named Trish. We came to visit them as often as we could.

Trish came crawling out of the house on her little baby legs with Karen close behind. I hopped out of the car, and ran to swing Trish up in my arms.

Matt walked out of the house, and soon we were all in a giant welcome home hug.

I looked behind us and saw Austin leaning on one leg, looking extremely uncomfortable. My heart sunk. I'd forgotten that he didn't have a family. It must be hard to feel like you never had anyone in the world who looked forward to you coming home.

I cleared my throat. "Matt, Karen, this is Dez's friend Austin Moon. He goes to St. Mary's, too."

Matt smiled his signature smile. It was known to put even the most wary at ease. "Nice to meet you, Austin."

Austin smiled. "You too, man. I've heard a lot about you."

I smiled. I kind of liked how well Austin fit into our lives.

"So how've you guys been?" Matt smiled at Dez and I.

Dez rolled his eyes. "Who cares how we've been? How are you guys? And how is Trish? I mean the little devil has grown about a foot since I last saw her."

Karen rolled her eyes. "I swear she eats like a truck driver. I had no idea babies could consume that much food."

Trish gurgled in protest, and we all laughed. I didn't like to admit it, but I was almost a little jealous of Trish. She would always know how loved she was.

Dez and I had grown up together, we'd always been best friends and I loved my brother, but it would've been nice to have the kind of loving and attentive parents that Matt and Karen were.

I sighed. Austin had never had anybody, not even a big brother to look up to.

I tuned back into the conversation just as Dez said, "Well, we were thinking of a swim. How about you guys?"

Matt had had a terrific pool put in a couple years ago, complete with water slides and diving ladders. It was one of my favorite places in the world.

I pulled off my sundress, revealing the cherry red bathing suit I had decided on. It made my butt and boobs look awesome, and I kept telling myself that I had definitely not worn it for Austin.

Karen sat down next to me, handing me a tube of sun lotion. "So really, how was your school year?"

I shrugged. "School is, ya know, schooly."

Karen nudged my shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right, Ally?"

Sometimes I really hated how intuitive Karen could be.

I gave her my best smile. "'Course."

It was true. Sort of. School _was _school. I had a few friends, and I got perfect grades, but honestly I'd never really felt like I fit in there. Sometimes I wished I'd just been born into a regular family. One where the parents didn't send their kids away to boarding school.

I looked over at Trish, and smiled. She would never have these problems. Karen and Matt thought she hung the stars. Which is how a parent _should _feel about their child.

Austin picked Trish up in his arms and lowered into the pool so just her toes were in the water. Something shifted inside my chest. I'd always been a sucker for hot guys and babies, and Austin was no exception.

Karen laughed. "He is cute with her."

I shook my head. "Sorry, who?"

Karen gave me a look. "Austin. The extremely hot boy you just decided to bring home for the summer."

I blushed, my eyes flying to meet hers. "It wasn't me! He's Dez's friend!"

Karen just shook her head, but I could see a smile forming on her lips. "Whatever you say, Ally."

I really needed to get out of this conversation. "Well, I think I'll go for a swim."

I dove into the clear water, letting the cold wash over me. I'd never been good at sports, never coordinated enough to play any of them, but I'd always loved to swim.

My body took over as I drifted through the water, liking how the water rippled around me. Until I ran into something hard and warm.

"Oof," I sputtered as I came up from the water. And came face to face with a very wet and half naked Austin.

"Sorry, Ally." Austin gave me a knee-shaking grin. "Didn't see you there."

My eyebrows furrowed. Was he messing with me?

I didn't have time to find out because right then a nerf football hit me in the side of the head.

"Ow! Jesus Christ, Dez!"

Dez couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Sorry, Al. I couldn't stop myself."

I shook my head, trying to keep the grin off my face. "Oh, I'll get you."

Naturally, it turned into an all out water war complete with water guns and pool noodles.

I was squirting Dez with a water pistol when I was blindsided.

My back was pushed up against the edge of the pool, my feet not quite touching the ground. Strong arms pinned me to the wall.

I looked up into Austin's brown eyes. Something glinted in them, and for a second all I could think about was his wet mouth on mine.

He lowered his head, so that our foreheads were almost touching. "Gotcha." It was a sexy, playful whisper but it chilled me to the bone.

His arms were brushing against my waist, sending little shivers all the way down to my toes. I felt almost helpless, like I was prey and Austin was a very, very dangerous predator.

Austin took a step closer, and I could feel something pressing into my stomach. My blood boiled and my face was a scarlet mess.

Dez saved me by whacking Austin in the back of the head with a noodle. Reluctantly, Austin broke away to chase Dez.

My feet sunk to the bottom of the pool. The space where Austin had been suddenly felt cold, like a shadow had come as soon as he had left.

The disappointment washed through me, and I swallowed. It seems that Austin was not going to be as forgettable as I had been hoping.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry, I know this chapter isn't very long and I promise to write more next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey guys. So I know I haven't written much, I've just had a horrible case of writers block. Sooo yeah.**

* * *

My feet pounded on the pavement, thudding in time with the beats that were coming out of my headphones.

I jogged past the town square, rounding the water fountain. Sweat dripped down my back, and my lungs were killing me but I didn't care. Running gave me time to clear my head. And lately, I had been needing a lot of that.

Maybe it was the fact that I could never please my mother, or that I'd never been good at making friends, but I had always felt somehow. . . unworthy. I couldn't help questioning every relationship I'd ever had. Did they really want to be with me? _Why_ would they want to be with me?

For a while back in freshman year, I'd been forced to see a counselor. She'd told me that I had anxiety, probably onset by my lack of parental guidance. But that wasn't quite it. I wasn't _anxious. _I just felt like I didn't fit, like my skin was too tight, and sometimes I couldn't quite breathe right.

Whatever it was, it always ended up ruining everything. It's why I never hang out with anyone but my brother.

But Austin was _different._

I felt _different _with him. Like I could be me, and maybe everything would turn out all right.

A shadow landed next to me, and something shoved against my arm.

I yelped and stumbled, finally regaining my footing. "Austin! You scared the shit out of me!"

Austin was running next to me. And damn did he look good. He had on loose navy shorts and a grey rowing t-shirt. His blond hair was sweaty and pushed back.

I had to remind myself to breathe, which was definitely saying something considering I was on my third mile.

Austin smiled as he kept jogging right along side of me. "Sorry, Ally. Didn't mean to scare you."

I snorted. "Sure you didn't."

Austin laughed, his voice cut short because he was breathing so hard. "I swear I didn't. I just saw you running, and thought I'd join you."

We ran side by side for a little while longer until we reached a little clearing in the park. Austin flung himself onto the ground, and I fell down next to him.

We lay there for a few minutes, both of us just trying to get our breath back.

Austin broke the silence. "I didn't know you were a runner."

I looked at him. "Yeah, well, running is the only sport that doesn't take any coordination."

Austin laughed, and put a hand on his stomach. "Damn, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

I grinned, knocking my elbow against his. "Excuse me, Mr. Rower."

Austin's eyes met mine, and I couldn't help notice how nice his smile was. "Rowing is for your arms! My legs hurt like a bitch."

I just rolled my eyes, the grin still stuck on my face. Picking myself up off the ground, I offered him a hand. "You wanna go get a drink?"

Austin took my hand, causing little sparks to run up my arm. I shook it off, deciding to just ignore it.

"Yes. I very much do."

Austin groaned, as I helped lift him off the ground. "As long as we get to walk there."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You're fine."

We walked over to the closest shop, and the conversation never ran dry. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. It was almost like I was talking to Dez. If only I could ignore the little shivers that sparked up whenever Austin touched me, or looked at me, or when I looked at him, or when he moved. . .

"So I have a question?"

I spread my arms. "I am an open book. Ask away."

Austin paused.

I frowned. "Spit it out?"

"Who is Dorian Summers?"

I groaned. "Oh god, do not get me started on that prick. He is my mother's idea of perfect marriage material. I'm sixteen for gods sake!"

Austin laughed, and I could tell he was pleased by my answer. For some reason, that made me blush.

Austin's laughter died down, and suddenly the air was thick with tension. I looked into Austin's eyes, and saw fire in them. Fantasies of Austin leaning across the table flitted into my mind.

I stood up abruptly, spilling my water down my shirt in the process. "Shit! Jesus."

I was blushing madly now, but at least the tension had been dialed down a notch. "I'm just gonna go and get some paper towels. Be right back."

I all but ran to the bathroom. What the fuck had just happened? We'd been doing so well. It was almost like that little shower scene had never taken place. It was like we had been friends. And that was what I really wanted. To be Austin's friend. I just wanted to be a part of his life.

And yeah, maybe I wanted to kiss the life out of him too.

But, anyway.

I grabbed paper towels out of the dispenser, trying to blot off some of the water.

"Crazy, stupid boy." Oh god. I was starting to talk to myself. This was a bad sign.

I hurriedly finished up, and then looked into the mirror, trying my best to calm down before I walked back out there.

Walking back into the main part of the shop, my heart sunk as I saw Dez sitting next to Austin. Our one on one time appeared to be over.

Why the hell was I disappointed, though? I should be relieved I didn't have to make a fool of myself anymore. But honestly, I was just sad that I was going to have to share Austin again.

Because what I really wanted, was to have him all to myself.

* * *

**a/n: La la la! So they are getting closer, which was kind of the purpose of this chapter. The next chapter will def be longer (and smuttier)!**


End file.
